


Dark Skies (Tell No Lies)

by Gypsywriter135



Series: Counting Stars [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Smut, tagging is horrible, theres blowjobs, well one blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wonders who he's trying to prove things to.</p>
<p>Is it his friends? The world? To Gilbert?</p>
<p>Or himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Skies (Tell No Lies)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and only half proof-read.
> 
> Read at your own risk.

" _Its stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again_  
 _Even the worst storms gotta end_  
 _We're better if we weather it all_  
 _Together we're never gonna fall_ "

* * *

 Arthur looked up as Jenny sashayed up to his desk and sat down on the edge, slapping a few folders on his ever present stack of files. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“So,” she said, a knowing smirk on her face.

“So… what?” Arthur asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He took in the woman’s smug look on her pretty, petite face, framed by wispy brown curls that escaped the bun piled high on her head.

Out of all the people that he worked with, Arthur liked Jenny best. She was clever and smart, on the fast track to becoming a Senator, even if she was still only at the same rank Arthur was at. She didn’t put up with any bullshit and wasn’t afraid to play dirty when it came time to, while still remaining true and straight.

Arthur and her had hit it off the second she had arrived over a year ago.

And now she was positively _glowing_ with some form of knowledge that Arthur knew he should know, but didn’t.

“So,” Jenny went on, leaning forward a bit. “Rumor has it that you’ve got yourself a fancy little something going on.”

The blond blinked. “Excuse me?”

Jenny smirked and leaned back. “Oh, you know, just that gossip at the water cooler is surprisingly juicy when you return from your honeymoon.”

“Is that so?” Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

“Mmhm,” Jenny hummed, raising a hand to inspect perfectly manicured nails.

“And do I want to know these juicy secrets?”

“I don’t know, do you?”

“Are they at least interesting?”

“If by interesting, you mean calling the date you brought to the benefit a hooker, then…”

Arthur instantly sat up and gawked at Jenny’s admission. “Excuse me?”

The smirk the woman sent him was knowing. “Hey, I’m just telling you what I heard.”

He couldn’t believe this. “Who was it?” Arthur growled. “It was Tony, wasn’t it? That stupid tosser couldn’t score someone as great as Gilbert, so he has to go and spread rumors around like-”

“And we have a name!” Jenny cried, holding up a finger in the air triumphantly.

The blond stared at her for a moment before he narrowed his eyes. “Jenny…”

The woman shrugged. “Oh, please, like you were going to tell me to begin with.”

“I would have,” Arthur grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back in his seat. “Eventually.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Jenny scoffed. She turned slightly and set her hands on Arthur’s desk, only a foot away from him. “So, are you going to tell me about this ‘amazing’, ‘handsome’, ‘funny’, and ‘model-worthy’ man, or do I have to go on the rumors and imagine things for myself.”

“You are a married woman now, Jennifer,” Arthur groused, looking pointedly at the large ring that adorned the woman’s left hand.

Jenny shrugged. “Hey, I can still window shop even if I can’t buy.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. Trust Jenny to make things seem less awkward than they were.

“What do you want to know?” he sighed, shoulders slumping forward in defeat. If he didn’t bend now, then Jenny would make his life a living hell; he knew from experience. It was what made her so good at her job. Arthur didn’t have the motivation-nor the heart, if he was honest-to do the same.

Jenny smiled widely. “Well, for starters, _is_ he a hooker?”

“No!” Arthur exclaimed, brow furrowing. “I’m going to kill Tony when I see him.”

“No, leave him!” Jenny cried. When Arthur gave her a curious look, eyebrow raised, she drew back and sat up, shrugging. “Who else am I going to get super juicy information from around here?”

“I’m sure you could find someone else.”

“Maybe, but Tony’s dumb and doesn’t know when to shut up, so it always comes at the best times. Like now, for example.”

“Really, Jen?”

“What? I’ve been honeymooning since the beginning of the month!”

“I still don’t understand…”

“Gotta catch up on my gossip, Arthur.”

“Are you going to talk about how much you value Tony for his idiocy or ask me questions about my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend, hm?”

“Jenny.”

“Alright, alright. How many do I get?”

“Twenty.”

“Oh, generous today. Okay.” Jenny lifted an elegant hand and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Alright, ready?”

“Yes. You have nineteen questions left,” Arthur smirked.

Jenny pouted. “No fair, Arthur.”

The blond merely shrugged. Jenny glared at him, the look lacking any heat at all.

“Okay, fine. We’ll start simple. So his name’s Gilbert?”

Arthur smiled. “Yes.”

Jenny looked thoughtful. “Hm, interesting.” She grinned at Arthur and Arthur rethought the amount of questions he allowed his friend.

“I haven’t heard you talk about him before,” she went on. “So. How long have you two been together?”

“Two weeks, officially,” Arthur answered.

“So, not together at the benefit,” Jenny concluded. “When’d you meet?”

“A year ago.”

“Where?”

“A party Alfred was putting on.”

“Oh, the one that you didn’t want to go to?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“Gilbert likes to invest. He chose me as a personal project.”

“Interesting, interesting,” Jenny muttered, looking thoughtful. “What’s he do?”

“He’s currently unemployed,” Arthur told her. “Had a business, but…” he wasn’t sure whether Gilbert would be comfortable with all that information being told to someone he didn’t know.

Thankfully, Jenny could easily read between the lines and understood instantly. “Got it,” she nodded. “Where’s he from?”

“Grew up east of here,” Arthur said.

“Uh huh. Which part of town does he live in now?”

“How is this relevant?”

“You can tell a lot about a person from where they live,” Jenny shrugged. “Which part of town, how close to certain stores and businesses they are, you know, the works.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say. If you must know, he lives with me now.”

The expression on Jenny’s face was priceless, Arthur mused. But she quickly covered it up. “Wow, that was fast. Whose idea was that?”

“Mine,” Arthur replied with a smile. “It was sort of impromptu, but really, one of the best decisions we’ve ever made.”

Jenny looked at him, expression unreadable. “Alright,” she said slowly. “What’s his family like?”

“Well,” Arthur began. “I’ve only met his brother so far. He’s… he’s a little…” he waved a hand in the air to try and explain Ludwig. “He’s, you know?” Arthur ended pathetically.

Jenny smiled at him. “So, haven’t met the parents yet.”

“Parent,” Arthur corrected. “I know enough about his father. His mother and older brother died when he was young.”

A flash of sympathy crossed Jenny’s face. “A tragic past.”

“It’s not that tragic, Jenny,” Arthur chuckled. He didn’t mention his own past; didn’t feel like the woman before needed to know. Besides, he wasn’t one to share his personal life much anyways. The only reason he was allowing Jenny these questions was because Arthur knew that if he didn’t, Jenny would be unbearable.

Or she’d form her own conclusions. Arthur wasn’t sure which was worse.

Jenny merely hummed, eyes dancing. “Pets?”

Arthur scowled; “He’s got this bloody bird,” he grumbled.

“A bird!” Jenny cried, smiling. “He’s a bird person!”

“He’s an anything that looks cute person,” Arthur corrected with a sigh. “He _loves_ this stupid bird. Even named the little fucker after himself.”

“Oh, Arthur,” Jenny smirked. “Am I sensing some hostility towards this benevolent creature?”

The blond glared at her. “He is the bloody spawn of Satan, I’m telling you, Jenny. The fucker just won’t leave me be. He’s always _glaring_ at me.”

“He’s a bird, Arthur.”

“You sound like Gilbert,” Arthur sighed.

“Oh?” Jenny went on. “How so?”

“Five more questions."

Jenny pouted. “No fair, half of those weren’t even relevant.”

“They were still questions.”

“You are cruel. Does Gilbert know how cruel you are?”

“I should hope so.”

“And he still chose to move in with you?”

“Three more, Jenny.”

“Dammit, Arthur.”

Arthur smirked.

“Are you attracted to him for his looks or his personality? Because based on what I’m hearing, he doesn’t seem like a real winner in the latter department, but he sounds like a catch with his face.”

“You may not be able to see it,” Arthur sighed. “But Gilbert… he’s more complex than what I’m telling you. It’s hard to explain. To other people, you only see what Gilbert _wants_ you to see. And you won’t find how he truly is until he trusts you.”

The look Jenny was giving was unreadable. Arthur scowled at her.

“What?”

She smiled softly, pausing before shaking her head. “Nothing,” she said. “Just… just thinking.”

“No, what?” Arthur pressed. “You obviously have a thought.”

“Nothing, really,” Jenny promised. “Does Gilbert know everything about you, too?”

“Yes,” Arthur replied instantly. He didn’t hesitate in his response. “I have no secrets from him.”

Jenny once more got that thoughtful look on her face. “Okay, last question.”

Arthur nodded.

“Do you love him?”

Arthur opened his mouth to respond when Harold walked in the door.

“Jenny, there you are,” he interrupted. His eyes glanced over to Arthur before landing on his protégé. “I need you to come with me. We’ve got an impromptu meeting with the lower department about new environmentally friendly products going out to the masses.”

The man did not wait for a reply before he walked out.

Jenny got up from her seat on Arthur’s desk, following the man. When she reached the door, she turned her head, pointing a finger at him.

“Don’t think this conversation isn’t over,” she warned, face serious. “We’ll continue this when I get back.”

“Of course,” Arthur said with a smirk, watching as her back retreated out the door.

Not a moment later, his phone gave a soft buzz, Gilbert’s name popping up to indicate he had a text message.

 

**From:** Gilbert

**Thursday, 4:09 PM**

_goin’ 2 toni’s. pick me up on ur way home?_

With a smile, Arthur sent a text back, a plan already forming in his head.

 

**From:** Arthur

**Thursday, 4:11 PM**

_Sure. Going to be a little late, probably closer to 7 than anything else._

 

**From:** Gilbert

**Thursday, 4:15 PM**

_thats ok. c u then_

 

Arthur’s grin grew, and he quickly set his phone aside, finishing up his work.

Jenny could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Arthur would forever relish in the way Gilbert trailed off in awe as they entered the dining room, his red eyes growing wide at the scene. 

Before them stood an immaculate feast of the best frozen dinners that Arthur could find on short notice-unheated yet. A six-pack of beer sat in a cooler to the side, while a kettle of tea adorned the middle of the table. The entire scene was completed with two electric candles in the middle, the light glowing softly in the dimmed room. Lightening flashed outside and the house gently rumbled with the thunder. Rain pitter-pattered against the windows.

“What the occasion?” Gilbert asked after a moment, turning around and giving the blond an amused and shy smile.

Arthur shrugged, moving forward to gently drag the albino further into the room. “You know, just because.” Thunder echoed in response.

Gilbert hummed, allowing the older man to push him into his seat. He glanced down at the cold tray in front of him.

“I see we’re dining on the most elegant of dishes tonight,” he chuckled.

“Only the best, love,” Arthur grinned. With deft movements, he picked up the frozen dinner and turned with a flourish, entering the kitchen. He was not expecting Gilbert to follow him. “Just wait in the other room,” he chided as he poked a hole in the one tray, crossing to open the microwave.

“But you’re not in there,” Gilbert replied, hopping up to sit on the counter. Arthur rolled his eyes and moved towards him, not bothering to scold him for his seat; Gilbert would ignore him anyways.

“I’m not with you a lot,” Arthur said, placing himself between Gilbert’s spread legs and placing his hands on the counter on either side of the pale man’s hips.

“This is true. We should change that.”

“And how would you recommend going about that?”

“I’ve got some ideas.”

“Oh? And what would some of those ideas entail?”

“The usual, then?”

“Arthur, you wound me. I’m not that predictable, am I?”

“Like the storm around us, darling.”

“That storm’s getting worked up, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“It’s not the only one.”

Gilbert merely grinned as Arthur leaned up, standing on his tiptoes, to kiss his boyfriend. Gilbert’s arms fell neatly around Arthur’s shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer. Their tongues immediately shot out, easily falling into the careful and fairly new dance that they were still learning.

Arthur let his eyes slip close, meeting the other’s smile with his own. He let himself get lost in Gilbert, as he was wont to do these days. Everything around him disappeared except for the man in front of him. Arms tightened around him, one hand moving up to bury itself in his hair as Gilbert deepened the kiss. Arthur, too, moved his arms to wrap more securely around Gilbert’s back. He let one hand slip under the t-shirt that the man was wearing, running over suddenly heated skin and the bumps of his spine.

A thunder clap sounded outside, but Arthur barely registered it. He was completely immersed in his boyfriend, reveling in every part of him, the way his back was arched against him as Arthur abruptly ground against him. He swallowed Gilbert’s gasp, tongue running over the perfect teeth in his hot mouth, exploring well-known cracks and crevices and still finding new things. His taste buds were assaulted with traces of beer and chips and popcorn and Arthur absolutely loved it.

The microwave beeped its completion, but neither man heard it. They only had ears for the sounds they were making, picking up the soft gasps and the scrape of teeth and nails and the smack of lips as they broke for air.

Arthur wondered how everything could be so new and yet comfortingly familiar at the same time, but it was. He was aware that if he gently ran his hand over Gilbert’s side, the pale man would suck in a sharp breath. And yet, at the same time, it was never the exact length or pitch or _sound_ as the previous time that Arthur had committed it to memory. He had a mental library of each and every sound Gilbert made, and yet each gasp, breath, moan, groan, hum was different.

Lightening flashed and thunder boomed, and Arthur didn’t care for anything except Gilbert.

Sensually, Arthur dragged his fingers across Gilbert’s pale skin to the area just above his jeans. Gilbert sucked in a breath harshly, and Arthur grinned against his lips. He broke the kiss, moving his mouth to Gilbert’s neck, snaking out his tongue and licking the skin, letting his breath ghost over the moistened area. Gilbert’s grip on his head tightened ever so slightly.

Arthur planted his mouth on the spot, sucking hard. He mouthed at it none-to-gently and Gilbert tilted his head to the side, allowing him a better access. His hands slipped from golden hair to fall on Arthur’s shoulders instead.

When Arthur was positive that a mark had been made, and Gilbert’s breathing was becoming unsteady, he stopped, pressing a gentle kiss to the reddened skin. He moved his mouth back to Gilbert’s, stealing a kiss before smirking and lowering himself to Gilbert’s crotch.

With nimble fingers, Arthur quickly undid the button and unzipped the pants. Gilbert removed his arms from where they had been resting on Arthur’s shoulders to the counter, helping to lift up his hips. But Arthur pressed a hand against him, preventing him. Instead, he carefully pulled open the flap of the jeans to reveal Gilbert’s black boxers underneath, a large lump firm beneath them.

He grinned softly and bent his head to mouth at Gilbert’s clothed erection. Gilbert jerked, letting out a moan as his hands flew to Arthur’s head, burying once more in the blonde’s hair. Arthur continued his administrations until he felt the member under him twitch.

Reaching up, he carefully reached in the opening at the front of Gilbert’s boxers to wrap his hand around the pale man’s dick. Gilbert swore softly, letting his hands tighten as Arthur pulled him out. Arthur licked his lips and glanced up, meeting Gilbert’s gaze before he enclosed his mouth around the tip of Gilbert’s penis.

Gilbert groaned loudly as Arthur swirled a tongue around his head, and Arthur had to push against Gilbert’s hips to keep the man from bucking into his mouth. Slowly, he took more and more of Gilbert until his nose was being tickled by the soft hair at the base. He felt Gilbert tremble under his fingertips and grinned around his cock before he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked.

The moan that reached his ears was deliciously dirty and Arthur slowly moved his head back and forth. He felt Gilbert shift slightly, moving a hand to support himself as his other tangled in the golden locks.

When Arthur reached the head of Gilbert’s dick once more, he swirled his tongue in and out of the slit before he moved back down. Back and forth he went, up and down, one holding Gilbert steady as the other came up to play with his balls.

Gilbert tilted his head back, eyes closed in bliss as Arthur sucked him off. The storm outside was forgotten as Arthur felt Gilbert tense. He was able to completely swallow Gilbert before the cock in his mouth jerked and Gilbert vibrated as his orgasm released down Arthur’s throat.

With a huge gulp, Arthur swallowed everything, move up to the head and gently sucking out the rest of the cum that was slow to release. Gilbert whimpered slightly at the sensitivity, and when Arthur was sure he dry, he let his lips leave the dick with a soft “pop”, a drip of saliva dangling from his mouth. Gilbert’s pupils were blown wide as he sat up and reached out, bringing Arthur into a lazy kiss. Arthur grinned into his mouth, feeling his own erection rub against his pants.

He reached down between them, about to undo his own trousers and allow Gilbert to help him out, when the power went out.

The same time the lights were extinguished, Arthur and Gilbert pulled away with a start as a huge lightening strike lit up the world, thunder rattling the house hard.

Both looked up at the light that was supposed to be on above their heads in confusion. Lightening flashed again, thunder clapped, and rain fell even harder, singing its unique song against the sides of the house.

“Well then,” Gilbert said, cocking his head, arms still around Arthur’s neck, even though their motions had ceased. “That was unexpected.”

Arthur huffed, shuffling reluctantly from Gilbert’s grip. “How long do you think it’ll be out?”

Gilbert shrugged. “Dunno. Few minutes, maybe?” He leaned back on the counter onto his elbows after tucking himself away, leaving his pants unbuttoned.

With a woeful glance at the storm outside, Arthur leaned against the counter, facing his boyfriend. He looked up at Gilbert.

“This puts a damper in my night’s plans,” he said.

Gilbert smirked at him. “Looks like _I_ put a damper in those plans.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You’re opinion of yourself is a little too high at times.”

“Yeah, but you love it anyways.”

“If you say so.”

“No, _you_ said so.”

“You have no proof.”

“I don’t need any proof but for the love in my heart.”

Arthur blinked at him. “You just quoted Legally Blonde.”

“The fact that you knew that I quoted it only proves that you’re just as nerdy as me,” Gilbert smirked, tilting his head back to gaze at Arthur.

The blond shook his head, a smile on his face. “I will deny it if you ever bring it up.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.”

Gilbert laughed. “Maybe we should get some flashlights. Looks like our dinner is gonna have to wait for later.”

Arthur sighed. “I guess so.” His erection had flagged to the point that he wasn’t sure he had even had one to begin with.

Well, his night had been going spectacularly so far. All he had wanted was to plan a nice night for the two of them. It _had_ been going okay, except now he wasn’t so sure. The storm was going ruin everything, and he had only just started. His lovely dinner (frozen only because he didn’t trust himself in the kitchen) was ruined. All he had wanted to do was have a nice night with his boyfriend, to show Gilbert that he loved him.

But a part of him niggled his brain, telling him there was more to this. That he was trying to prove something. To himself or Jenny, he wasn’t sure.

His love for Gilbert was not the question. He _knew_ , without a shadow of a doubt, that he loved Gilbert. He also knew that Gilbert loved him; of that, he was sure.

Maybe a part of him believed that he somehow had to prove that he loved Gilbert. That just saying he loved the man wasn’t good enough. That he needed to show Gilbert his affection, show him that he loved him.

The more he thought about it, the more he was unsure whether or not he was trying to prove it to the world, or to himself.

“Arthur?”

The blond glanced up under his bangs at Gilbert. The albino was staring at him, a hint of worry on his face.

“Sorry,” Arthur murmured.

“You okay?” Gilbert asked. He sat up, frowning. “I’ve been calling your name for a while now…”

“Sorry, love,” Arthur repeated. “Just… thinking.”

“About what?”

Arthur shook his head. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

He pushed off from the counter, heading to the hall to find his flashlight, when Gilbert’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Arthur felt himself being spun around to look at the pale man.

“What’s wrong?” Gilbert questioned, worry etched into his face.

“Nothing,” Arthur muttered, glancing away. He felt Gilbert’s grip tighten slightly.

“Arthur?”

“Just don’t worry about it,” Arthur gave a halfhearted tug on his arm. “Let’s go find the flashlights.”

But Gilbert didn’t let go of him. Arthur stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do and feeling bad about ruining their night and being like this and what did Gilbert _see_ in him? There was no way they were compatible, no way in hell that Arthur deserved someone as good as Gilbert and Arthur was just holding him back, he could have anyone and Gilbert was here, with him, and Arthur wasn’t good enough and Gilbert was talking, oh…

“-and you were fine up until a little bit ago, so I don’t what I did or said, but can you please just tell me what because I’m grasping at fucking straws here.”

Arthur tuned back into the real world, sneaking a small glance at his boyfriend. The storm continued.

Gilbert was scowling at him, his forehead wrinkled in worry and eyes narrowed as he tried to hide his guilt.

A stab of remorse hit Arthur then, Gilbert shouldn’t feel guilty; nothing was his fault. This was Arthur’s doing. He had messed this up by being himself, by trying to do something that was obviously not going to work out.

He should just hole himself up, live by himself and all his imaginary friends forever. That way he’d never cause any trouble.

“Gott, Arthur, at least fucking look at me!”

The blond jumped slightly, head snapping up to look at Gilbert’s angered face as thunder boomed. He finally snatched his hand back, clutching it to his chest as if he had been burned, eyes wide. Gilbert hesitated, lowering his arm slowly, expression unreadable in the flashing lightening.

Neither said anything for a few moments, the rain splashing against the windows the only sound. Arthur couldn’t look at Gilbert, and Gilbert couldn’t seem to look away.

“I’m…” Arthur gulped, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. “I’m going to find the flashlights…”

Yet he remained frozen in place.

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Gilbert grumbled, finally looking away. He hopped off the counter, fixed his pants, and brushed past Arthur.

It was only after their arms brushed that Arthur whirled around, hand snatching forward and grabbing Gilbert’s wrist. “Wait!”

Gilbert stopped, but Arthur didn’t say anything else. They both stood there, unmoving. Thunder rattled the windows, and Arthur tried to organize his thoughts.

“What?” Gilbert whispered. Arthur was barely able to hear him.

“It’s not… it’s not you,” Arthur breathed. He stared at the floor. “I… I’m not good at these sorts of things. I just needed… I needed to show you… to show everyone, that I love you. And I’m doing a fucking crappy job of it.”

He took a deep breath, but Gilbert interrupted him.

“You’re the biggest fucking idiot I’ve ever met,” he growled.

Arthur hunched his shoulders, but Gilbert grabbed them and turned him so that they were facing each other.

“I just wanted to show you,” Arthur sighed. “And I fucked it up. I can’t even plan a date right. I can’t cook, and now we’re gonna be hungry and the power’s out and I just can’t do anything right.”

“Arthur, what-”

“I just need to prove that I love you!”

“You don’t need to _prove_ to me that you love me!” Gilbert exclaimed. “You already did that, and I’m not referring to the blowjob! I wouldn’t be here, living with you, if I didn’t love you!”

“But I still _need_ to,” Arthur whimpered. “I can’t… I don’t… how will they know?”

“How will who know?”

“The world!” Arthur cried, shucking Gilbert’s hands from his shoulders and taking a step back. “Everyone!”

“Hey, hey,” Gilbert said, reaching out, a sudden understanding in his eyes. “I’m the one that freaks out, remember?”

Arthur ignored him. “I just… how will they know?”

“Do you love me?” Gilbert asked, taking Arthur’s hand and pulling him closer. He gently lifted up the blonde’s head with a finger under the chin.

“Of course,” Arthur said without hesitation.

“Then fuck everyone else,” Gilbert said easily. “What do they know?”

Arthur remained silent, glancing away.

“Hey, look at me,” Gilbert told him softly. “Arthur, look at me.”

Reluctantly, the smaller man met Gilbert’s red eyes. Again, he was shocked at the affection and love that shone from them. Arthur wasn’t sure he would ever get used to it.

“Fuck the rest of the world,” Gilbert murmured. “They don’t matter. What matters is us, right here, right now. Those other people? They don’t know a single fucking thing about you, or me, or us. They don’t know our story. And they don’t _need_ to know our story. They don’t _need_ to know how much we love each other, and I don’t want them to know. Our love is ours, and no one else’s.”

Arthur’s lower lip trembled, to his horror. But he couldn’t help it. Tears came to his eyes, and he angrily blinked them away, reaching to rub them. He heard Gilbert click his tongue before he was enveloped in strong arms. His arms hung limply at his sides and he felt Gilbert press a kiss to the top of his head as the tears dripped down his face.

He didn’t know why he was crying. Didn’t understand why he was feeling this way when just this morning, everything seemed better than perfect.

“I love you,” Gilbert muttered into his hair.

“I love you, too,” Arthur murmured, sniffling as he pulled away. Gilbert placed his hands on either side of his face, thumbs gently wiping the tears from under his eyes. He gave Arthur a small smile.

“Now, what do you say we finish our date?”

Arthur frowned. “How? Our power is out. We’ve got no light, no food, and the storm is still going on.”

Gilbert tap his nose with a long, pale finger. “Never underestimate me, Arthur.” He gave the man a quick kiss and all but ran out of the kitchen, leaving Arthur standing in the middle of the room alone in the dark.

He blinked, then quickly followed his boyfriend. Arthur stopped when he reached the living room.

Somehow, in the short amount of time that had transpired between Gilbert leaving and Arthur entering, the living room had been transformed.

The couch cushions had been ripped from the sofa and set up in front of the window. Blankets had been piled onto it, laid out in a nest formation. Gilbert came whipping from behind him, arms filled with bags of chips and pretzels and the six pack of beer under one arm. He carried everything over to the window, sat it on the floor, and then plopped himself down on the cushions. He flashed a grin at Arthur.

“Come on,” he chuckled. He patted the spot beside him and held out a hand.

Confused, Arthur slowly approached him, reaching out to take Gilbert’s hand. The man pulled him down on his lap, making Arthur squawk as he landed. Gilbert’s arms wrapped around him, pulling a blanket around them both as he scooted them closer to the window.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Arthur screeched, trying to untangle his arms from wear Gilbert had mummified them against his chest.

“Stop squirming,” Gilbert laughed, adjusting them. Arthur finally broke free from the confines of the blanket, and half turned around so that he could smack Gilbert on the arm.

“Have you finally lost your mind?” Arthur asked, sending a weak glare at his boyfriend.

Gilbert grinned at him, snaking out an arm and grabbing a beer. He popped it open with one hand and handed it to Arthur. The blond took it, cradling it close as Gilbert got one for himself and then grabbed a handful of chips. It was a little difficult with Arthur on his lap, and he had to set the beer down on the wooden floor to get it, as it seemed as if he refused to let go of his grip around Arthur’s waist.

“Just watch,” Gilbert told him, giving a small nod to the window. Rain still splashed against it, the droplets running down the glass and blurring the view.

Arthur didn’t understand. It was a storm, so what? What was he supposed to be watching? The rain? His driveway? The trees dancing and swaying in the wind, leaves fluttering in pirouettes down to the ground? The way the lightening flashed and made the night daylight with a single movement? The thunder booming overhead, making the ground tremble?

Somehow, Arthur found that he couldn’t look away. His green eyes were wide, beer forgotten in his hand as he watched all this, Gilbert a strong, solid wall behind him as his fingers gently rubbed small circles on his hip.

The storm went on, and Arthur lost track of time. He jerked a bit when he heard an unnatural sound different from the quiet in the house that rivaled the rage outside, his head whipping to the source.

Sir Ignatius cautiously crept towards them from the shadows, his green eyes wide as he let out another meow.

“There you are,” Arthur cooed gently, reaching out. His cat leapt towards him, landing in the center of his lap. Arthur smiled, freeing a hand to gently pet the animal. Sir Ignatius purred quietly, settling down with him, staring outside.

“Guess he didn’t like the storm,” Arthur said softly, hand still stroking the cat’s fur as he returned his focus back to the window and the world outside.

“I love watching storms,” Gilbert whispered into Arthur’s hair.

Arthur stayed silent.

“The longer you watch them, the more you love them. It’s like, no matter how much destruction they cause, the _way_ they cause it is beautiful. They’re a beautiful disaster.”

Gilbert pressed a kiss to the top of his before he rested his chin on Arthur’s shoulder, curling his other arm around him and pulling him close.

As the rain began to let up and a single ray of sunshine tried to poke through the gray, Arthur couldn’t help but think that Gilbert was talking about more than just the storm.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur plopped a stack of papers on Jenny’s desk. When she looked up, confused and annoyed, he grinned. 

“Yes,” he told her.

She looked confused for a moment.

“I love him.”

Jenny cocked her head to the side, catching on instantly with what Arthur was talking about.

“How much?”

“That’s more than twenty questions, Jen.”

“Answer the question, Arthur.”

But Arthur already had his response, and so he grinned.

“As much as the rain loves the ground, the lightening loves the air, and the thunder loves the sky.”

With everything he had and with the intensity of a summer storm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this.
> 
> I wanted a bit of PWP before we get into the domestic stuff and this WAS supposed to be PWP but Arthur took over with feels and then there was no smut and I had to go back and add it and this sucks.
> 
> But whatever.


End file.
